overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid
Hybrid (a.k.a. Assault/Escort) maps are combinations between Assault and Escort maps. In them, the attacking team must capture a point, then push a payload through a checkpoint to its delivery point. The defending team must halt their progress until time runs out. Mechanics A match begins with 45 seconds of setup time during which the defending team may freely roam the map and prepare while the attacking team is locked in their spawn room. Once setup has ended, the spawn doors open and a timer begins showing how much time is left in the match. The timer starts at 5 minutes. The match starts off with the "Assault" section. There is one point and said point has two checkpoints ("ticks") on its capture progress meter - one at 33% and one at 66%. If the attacking team has not contested the point and the meter depletes, it will not go below the last checkpoint reached. Capturing the point will unlock the payload and add 3 minutes to the clock, at which point the "Escort" section will begin. In the "Escort" section, the attacking team has to escort a payload to two checkpoints; the first will add 2 minutes to the clock, while the second will end the game. Overtime will occur if the attacking team is still contesting as the timer runs out. If the attacking team has more people on the point/payload than the defending team, then the defenders will have a longer respawn time. Competitive Play In Competitive Play, each round will switch the attacking and defending teams until a definite winner is determined. Teams will gain a point for capturing the control point and more points per checkpoints reached while attacking. In the first round, teams start with 4 minutes to capture the control point. Successfully capturing the point adds 2 minutes 30 seconds to the attacking team's timer; successfully escorting the payload to the first checkpoint adds a further 1 minute 30 seconds to the timer. If the attacking team does not fully capture the point, a marker is placed on the progress meter at their maximum achieved progress. If the attacking team captures the point but does not completely escort the payload, a marker is placed on both the ground and the progress meter at their farthest achieved distance. In the second round, if the other team did not capture the point, and the attacking team manages to gain more capture progress (minimum 33%) on the point than the other team did, they will win the match. If they do not, the other team wins. If the other team captured the point and escorted the payload (but not completely), and the attacking team captures the point and escorts the payload to the aforementioned marker, they will win. If both teams complete both sections, the match will continue for additional rounds. If neither team captures at least 33% of the point, the match will end in a draw. In the third and fourth rounds, the attacking team will have as much time as they had to capture points and reach checkpoints as they had left in their first attacking round. If a team had less than 60 seconds (but more than 0), their time is increased to 60 seconds. If both teams have no time left, the game ends in a draw. In these rounds, the attacking team does not gain any time for capturing a point or reaching a checkpoint. 'Final Attempt' If one team has 60 seconds or more and another has 0 seconds, only one additional round is played on the "Assault" section to determine the outcome of the match, with the team with time left attacking. The attacking team only needs 33% capture progress to win. If the attacking team does not reach that threshold, the match ends in a draw. Locations bliz_world.jpg|Blizzard World|link=Blizzard World Eichenwalde_sreenshot_1.png|Eichenwalde|link=Eichenwalde Hollywood screenshot 4.jpg|Hollywood|link=Hollywood Kingsrow_screenshot_8.png|King's Row|link=King's Row Numbani screenshot 5.jpg|Numbani|link=Numbani Achievements Patch changes * * * * * * * * * }} de:Hybrid ru:Гибридная zh:混合 pl:Szturm/Eskorta Category:Map types